


Magic Kyun! Haikyuu!!

by Xodia_Luna (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Magic Kyun! Renaissance - Freeform, Otaku!Yachi, Some japanese, Yachi's Paranoia, cute!Hinata, owari no seraph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Xodia_Luna
Summary: Maybe Yachi shouldn't have stayed up watching anime... AND WHY DOES RINTAROU LOOK LIKE HINATA?!





	Magic Kyun! Haikyuu!!

To tell the truth, getting up so late was all her fault. She did stay up until three in the morning doing the complete fan girl binge experience. What did that include you ask? Not only did Yachi watch every episode of _Magic Kyun! Renaissance_ , she also read fan fictions and browsed through fan art before passing out listening to the soundtrack on YouTube. This was a feat she hadn’t done since Attack on Titan Season 2 came out and the blonde decided to re-watch the first season, forgetting how gruesome the show was.  
  
The anime itself was okay and the insert songs were well written but something bothered Yachi throughout the whole series. Or rather someone. The cheerful character that was Rintarou Tatewaki seemed familiar to her, the height and orange hair color reminding her of someone she knew. She just couldn’t place her finger on it.  
  
“Yachi-Chan! Wait up!” a loud voice screamed behind her as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Turning around, the small form of her fellow classmate and volleyball club member known as Hinata Shōyō zoomed up to her in a matter of seconds.  
  
“Ohayo Hinata-Kun!” Yachi greeted, not at all fazed by his speed. She’d grown used to it by now.  
  
“Good morning to you too!” Hinata replied, smiling warmly. After a moment he seemed to remember something and rummaged through his pockets. “I almost forgot! Over the weekend I carved some crows from the wood by my house! I made one for everyone as a good luck charm!”  
  
“Arigato, but you didn’t have to!” Taking the small figure from his hands into her own, the young manager inspected it carefully. It was a cute carving of a plump, chibi bird made of blue Japanese oak wood and stained black. The small feathers were expertly etched in and the head seemed to have short hair with a star hair tie, like Yachi herself. The chibi crow of herself reminded her of a certain owl carving that Rintarou had made in episode seven… WAIT WHAT?!  
  
Snapping her head up Yachi began to wonder how she didn’t make the connection before. Sure Hinata’s voice was much higher but there was a chance it could deepen by the time they reached their third year. His hair was almost identical in both color and style to Rintarou and if she remembered the wiki right they were only a centimeter different in height! The only difference was that Hinata's eyes were brown instead of blue. Now if she could just hear him sing…  
  
“Yachi!” She was brought back to reality as Hinata waved his hands frantically in front of her. “Are you okay? You spaced out for a bit!”  
  
“Huh? Oh it’s nothing, just remembered some homework I didn’t do,” Yachi always did her assignments on time but the jumping shrimp bought the story anyway.  
  
“Okay! See you at practice!” Hinata grinned as he ran to his classroom. The blonde just smiled back as she continued the walk to her own. The similarities were just pure coincidence!  
  
_… Right?_  
  
**~ HAIKYUU!! ~**  
  
By the time Yachi arrived at the gym for volleyball practice her mind was still on the Rintarou is Hinata Debate. _What if he was secretly going to Hoshinomori School? Does he have a cousin named Mone? WHAT IF HE ACTUALLY CAME FROM ANOTHER WORLD WHERE IS WAS HIM AND GOT STUCK HERE?!_ Yachi shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the questions caused by her paranoia.  
  
“Cookies, cupcakes, macarons and more~” everyone turned to see their second shortest player skipping in in uniform with a tray of baked sweets and singing a tune.  
  
“What’s with the food?” Asahi asked, trying to discreetly eye the napoleons and failing.  
  
“I made them during Home Economics today! I already packed some for my family so feel free to have the rest!” In an instant the team, and even Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei, were picking stuff off the platter.  
  
_HE CAN BAKE TOO?!_ Yachi’s mind started to go into overdrive as the similarities between the anime character and volleyball star increased. _First he knows how to carve things from wood and now he can cook? What’s next? Is he going to start producing sparkles in the shape of bubbles that smell like vanilla?_  
  
Her mind was forced back to reality once more when Kiyoko Senpai handed her a soft sugar cookie. She knew that Yachi wasn’t that good with large crowds so she often went ahead and picked up food for both of them at tournaments. The older manager felt something was off with her kohai but didn’t question it. Tsukishima, on the other hand, had no hesitation.  
  
“I get that you have a crush on Shrimpy, but could you not stare at him like that? It makes me think you’re going to murder him, which if you are I’ll gladly help you.” Combined with the ever present smart-ass smirk on his face and the sudden silence, it was no doubt that everyone heard him.  
  
“Eh?” It took several seconds for Yachi to process his words before her eyes went wide and a heavy blush adorned her cheeks. “EHHHHHHHHHH?!”  
  
~ HAIKYUU!! ~  
  
A week had gone by since the incident and thankfully most had forgotten about it. At first everyone was confused when Yachi had blabbered out her explanation but as soon as they saw a picture of the magical arts anime character they saw understood. Tanaka and Nishinoya had tried to convince Hinata to dress up as him for Halloween while Yamaguchi discussed his favorite character with the female otaku.  
  
Yachi was now very mindful of how late she stayed up now, but had fallen asleep the night before reading the latest chapter of _Owari no Seraph_. As she walked in yawning she failed to notice the tall figure in front of her and crashed into them.  
  
“Watch it!” Looking up Yachi saw Tsukishima’s annoyed expression as he walked away and joined Yamaguchi by his shoe locker.  
  
_Is it just me_ , she thought. _Or does Tsukki-San look like Shihō Kimizuki?_

**~ HAIKYUU!! ~**

> _Rintarou Tatewaki ^_
> 
> _Shihō Kimizuki ^_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally re-watched the anime while writing Photo Shoots yesterday and stayed up until sunrise to get this oneshot done. I mean, come one! They look so similar!


End file.
